


Dream     A Christmas Story

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas Vignette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream     A Christmas Story

Michael stood by the window in a white robe provided by the hotel. It was a morning that reeked of the holiday. He thought the word should be holy day instead of holiday. He looked back at the sleeping woman that lay in the bed he had shared with her. He could not believe he was so lucky, so blessed to have such a woman become such an integral part of his life. He realized that prior to acknowledging he cared for her, he was obsessed with Airwolf and the work he was doing for God and country.

Because of her, he had found the true killers of his younger brother William. Because of her, he was able to shed his image of Archangel and simply be Michael. She was the catalyst that led to pieces of happiness. She deserved more than just a few days at The Garden of the Gods. They had spent a night here while investigating the murder of his brother. It was here in this very room where he had made love to her. It went deeper than merely the desire to feel her body next to his. There was a desire that welled within the both of them that night...

Caitlin stirred. He opened his robe to let her come into his warmth. She made a beeline from the bed to the robe. She knew he had a lot on his mind, but instead of staying in bed, he had been drawn toward the night sky. He embraced her and turned so that they could see the sky in the early hours before dawn. She saw what drew his attention. She wrapped her arms around him, laying a cheek against his chest. She stood with him in awe.

There In the lightening sky was a star that was brighter than the others. Its shown above a long steeple of a church that she hadn't noticed in the daylight when they arrived here. Michael had felt the need for snow. He had wanted a change of pace that he knew he couldn't find at home. He needed to distance himself from work and from his persona of Archangel. Now in the beckoning dawn, she could see why he wanted to come back here.

He touched her cheek and held her close. Now more than ever, all was right in the world. He felt a smile form.

She looked up at him. She touched his cheek and slid her hand to his throat. She felt his shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. She was glad that he took the initiative to bring them back to The Garden of the Gods. There would be time to see her family and drop in on his mother Maddie.

Looking out at the fading dark and the brightening sky she could still see the star as it managed to shine with the sunrise. She heard Michael gasp with awe at the splendor of it all 

He looked into her eyes and bent down for a kiss. His love for her had grown in so short a time. It was more than physical, it touched his very soul. He closed his eye and said a silent prayer.

On this one of the holiest of days, he knew he had much to be thankful for. He had survived against nearly impossible odds. He realized who his friends were. Much as he wanted to spend the holidays with those he cared for and loved, he allowed himself the opportunity to spend it with the woman he held close to his heart.

They would go to services at the church under the star. They would take a walk in the crisp morning air, and they would spend time together. He wanted the luxury of just the two of them. He wanted to build castles in the air. He wanted the time to do something he hadn't allowed himself to do in a long time. Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the holiday. I tried twice. this was my third attempt. I hope it meets your expectations. it is my Christmas card to you.


End file.
